En lo profundo del inframundo
by Marilyn Coffe Girl
Summary: Craig se enamora a primera vista de Twany (Tweek) y el azabache decide hacer algo para no perderla, ¿Qué es lo que podría salir mal? AU Dioses griegos/ Creek hetero/ Craig-Hades y Twany (Tweek)-Perséfone/ Craig x Tweek fem
1. Craig y Twany (Hades y Perséfone)

Tawny Perséfone, una chica de rubios cabellos largos, un poco alborotados y sedosos como hilos de oro, hija de Zeus, dios del rayo y de Deméter, diosa de la fecundidad y la fertilidad de la tierra. Una chica que siempre se la pasa en el bosque corriendo, bailando y recogiendo flores con sus hermanas las ninfas, Bebe y Wendy, ellas siempre acompañaban a Tawny en sus caminatas y bailes.

-Tawny eres muy linda -dijo Bebe mientras peinaba los sedosos cabellos de la rubia.

-Jeje, me lo dice siempre que peinas mi cabello -dijo Tawny sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Pero es que es la verdad -contesto Wendy -Cualquier hombre que te despose sería muy afortunado.

-Oh basta, me hacen sonrojarme -dijo la rubia tomándose las mejillas.

-Y hablando de hombres...-dijo Bebe con picardía - ¿Tienes a alguien que te interesé amorosamente? -la rubia de rizos dejo de peinar a Tawny y se colocó enfrente de ella.

-Cierto, cierto, Bebe y yo llevamos tiempo preguntándonos eso -dijo Wendy colocándose a un lado de su rubia amiga.

-Interés amoroso... -repitió Tawny y llevo su mano a su barbilla pensando -Creo...que si -contesto no muy segura la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo que crees? -pregunto Wendy.

-Déjala Wendy, es muy joven para saber distinguir los sentimientos amorosos -dijo Bebe, haciendo enfurecer a la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo que soy muy joven? -pregunto Tawny cruzándose de brazos -Tenemos la misma edad por si se te había olvidado.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero a lo que me refería es que tal vez no estés muy segura que es el amor.

\- ¿Y tú si sabes? -cuestiono Tawny.

-Soy una ninfa, por supuesto que se sobre el amor -contesto con una sonrisa Bebe.

-Bien entonces, si sabes mucho del amor, dime como se si amo a una persona.

-Fácil, cuando amas a una persona, sientes que quieres estar con esa persona para siempre y que, si te alejas de ella, aunque sea por cinco minutos tu sientes esos cinco minutos como una eternidad. Tu corazón se siente tranquilo y tu alma se siente en paz consigo misma al estar a su lado, el mundo desaparece de tu visión y solo estas tú y esa persona. El amor es algo maravilloso cuando las dos personas sienten el mismo amor que la otra.

Tawny quedo fascinada con la explicación que Bebe, y se imaginó como seria encontrar a esa persona que la amara como ella lo amaría, pero también le genero otra intriga, ya que ella estaba interesada en alguien, pero ella no presentaba esas reacciones al verlo o recordarlo, ella sentía otras cosas.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que siento por Christopher? -pregunto Tawny, sorprendiendo a las dos ninfas.

\- ¿Christopher? -pregunto Wendy.

-Sí, bueno es más conocido como Ares -contesto la rubia sorprendiendo aun más a las ninfas.

-Oh, por Zeus, ¿te gustas el dios de la guerra? -pregunto Bebe

-Emm, ¿Cómo se si me gusta alguien? -pregunto la rubia cruzando sus piernas y colocándolas cerca de su pecho mientras se inclinaba a escuchar la respuesta de sus amigas.

-Bueno, cuando una persona te gusta te visualizas con él en una relación, cambias tu humor al hablar de él, te empiezas a preocupar lo que piensa sobre ti y quieres verte más bonita, cuando estas con él todo el mundo desaparece y cada vez que lo vez con alguien más sientes celos -contesto Wendy.

-Entonces creo que si me gusta Christopher -contesto Tawny y un leve rubor decoraron sus mejillas.

-Oh, pequeña -sonrió enternecida Bebe, pero Wendy al ver la reacción de Tawny se preocupó un poco.

-Tawny -la pelinegra llamó a su amiga quien levanto la vista y la poso en ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto la rubia.

-Bueno, es que lo que pasa, es que me preocupa tu enamoramiento -al escuchar eso Tawny dejo de sostener sus piernas contra su pecho y se sentó de manera recta mirando con intriga a su amiga.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa mi enamoramiento por Christopher? -pregunto Tawny.

-Ya sabes, por lo que se dice -Wendy no quería herir a la rubia, pero si no le decía y después Tawny salía lastimada, ella no se perdonaría eso, pudiendo haberlo evitado, por eso prefería decirle las cosas antes de que eso suceda -Me refiero a los rumores sobre que es un mujeriego y que es amante de Afrodita.

Al escuchar eso Tawny bajo la mirada y sonrió de manera triste partiéndoles el corazón a Wendy y Bebe, quien solo se quedó cayada y escuchaba atenta todo.

-Sí, he escuchado esos rumores -la rubia volvió a subir la mirada y les regalo una sonrisa sincera a sus amigas -supongo que es un amor no correspondido.

Bebe y Wendy trataron de no decir nada, y decidieron cambiar de tema para que su amiga no se sintiera mal. Wendy en su mente se repetía lo idiota que fue al decirle todo eso a Tawny y arruinar su primer amor.

Durante el resto de la tarde, las ninfas le hicieron diversos obsequios a su amiga en forma de disculpa por haberla hecho sentir mal, sin embargo, la rubia insistía que no era necesario, pero aun así recibió todos los regalos que ellas le daban. Así paso la tarde hasta que, el sol empezó a ocultarse, las ninfas y Tawny regresaron a sus respectivas casas, prometiendo verse el siguiente día a la misma hora.

ºººººº

Craig Hades, hijo de los titanes Cronos y Rea. Craig es el dios del inframundo, cargo que le fue asignado por su hermano Zeus.

Craig rara vez abandonaba el inframundo e iba a la tierra, por lo que pocas veces se mezclaba con los asuntos de los mortales, pero en una de sus salidas mientras caminaba por lo profundó del bosque, se encontró con la hermosa Perséfone, quien estaba recolectando flores.

Al ver su hermosa sonrisa mientras olía las flores y su hermosa mirada de compasión, Craig quedo enamorado de ella, así que se prometió a él mismo cuidar y verla por ella.

Desde ese entonces Craig ha estado vigilando a Perséfone, ya sea desde su reino o ir al mundo terrenal para verla bailar y reír junto a sus amigas. Mientras la vigilaba, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas y supo de otras, como que su otro nombre era Tawny y que a ella le gustaba que la llamaran más así, también supo que sus flores favoritas eran los lirios, le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus intimas amigas Wendy y Bebe y que gustaba comer de granos de café.

Para Craig, Tawny, como la comenzó a llamar, era la chica más hermosa y perfecta de mundo terrenal y no terrenal. Sin embargo, él no era el único en pensar eso, ya que varios dioses también pensaban lo mismo y querían empezarla a cortejar, entre ellos estaban Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses, Apolo, dios del sol, la lógica y la razón, además de ser un gran músico y curandero, una amenaza total para Craig y, por último, pero el que es más importante, Ares, dios de la guerra.

Para Craig el único "peligroso", era Apolo, pues aparte de ser uno de los 12 dioses principales, contaba con grandes atributos y buenos puestos en el olimpo, mientras él se encargaba de las almas de los muertos y era temido por casi todos los mortales aun sin hacer nada.

Sin embargo, un día mientras vigilaba a la hermosa Tawny, quien era peinada por su amiga Bebe, la conversación que ellas tenían capto totalmente su atención.

-Pero es que es la verdad, cualquier hombre que te despose sería muy afortunado -al escuchar eso Craig lo único que pensó fue que la ninfa tenía razón.

-Oh basta, me hacen sonrojarme -al ver la tierna acción de la rubia, Craig soltó un suspiro y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

-Y hablando de hombres... ¿Tienes a alguien que te interesé amorosamente? -la pregunta de la ninfa llamo mucho la atención de Craig y se inclinó un poco más para escuchar la respuesta de Tawny.

-Cierto, cierto, Bebe y yo llevamos tiempo preguntándonos eso.

-Yo también -susurro Craig, refiriéndose a que él también se hacia la misma pregunta.

-Interés amoroso... -al ver que la rubia pensaba, el corazón de Craig se detuvo pues si la rubia pensaba en que responder es que si tenía algún tipo de interés en alguien -Creo...que si -al escuchar eso, Craig sintió un escalofrió en su espina dorsal, tenía un mal presentimiento.

El azabache dejo de escuchar la conversación de las chicas y se perdió en sus pensamientos, los cuales vagaban pensando en la persona que podía ser el interés amoroso de la rubia, pero todos aquellos que él pensaba eran descartados fácilmente, pues todos eran dioses mujeriegos, y sabía perfectamente que a Tawny no le gustaban ese tipo de hombres.

Luego divago y llego a una hipótesis de que tal vez el hombre que había captado la atención de Tawny no era un dios, sino un mortal, pero eso también fue descartado al recordar que la rubia no salía para nada del bosque en donde todas las tardes pasaba y que a la rubia no le gustaba interactuar mucho con los mortales ya que era mucha presión, sin embargo, los estimaba.

Craig decidió dejar sus locos pensamiento a un lado y seguir escuchando la conversación de las tres chicas, solo así sus dudas pueden ser aclaradas.

-Bueno, cuando una persona te gusta te visualizas con él en una relación, cambias tu humor al hablar de él, te empiezas a preocupar lo que piensa sobre ti y quieres verte más bonita, cuando estas con él todo el mundo desaparece y cada vez que lo vez con alguien más sientes celos -dijo Wendy.

-Entonces creo que si me gusta Christopher -Craig al escuchar eso con sus uñas araño el tronco del árbol donde se escondió, el azabache sabía perfectamente que Christopher, era Ares, así que uno de los peores temores de Craig se hizo realidad y ese temor era: Que Tawny se enamorada de alguien que no fuera él y que esa persona le correspondiera.

Y por supuesto que Christopher le correspondía a Tawny, eso lo sabía muy bien.

-Tawny -al escuchar que la rubia era llamada por su amiga Wendy, Craig volvió su atención a las chicas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto la rubia.

-Bueno, es que lo que pasa, es que me preocupa tu enamoramiento -al escuchar eso Craig se interesó aún más de lo que Wendy tenía que decir.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa mi enamoramiento por Christopher? -pregunto Tawny.

Craig al escuchar esa simple pregunta se sintió herido y rechazado por la rubia, aun sin haberse confesado.

-Ya sabes, por lo que se dice... Me refiero a los rumores sobre que es un mujeriego y que es amante de Afrodita.

El azabache comenzaba a agradarle Wendy, pues ella indirectamente le ayudaba a crear una mala imagen de Ares, para que a Tawny le dejase de gustar. Pero al ver la cara triste de su amada, su corazón se encogió y sintió una punzada.

-Sí, he escuchado esos rumores... supongo que es un amor no correspondido -dijo Tawny. Pero lo que no sabía ella es que estaba equivocada y que Christopher también estaba enamorado de ella.

Y eso, eso mataba a Craig, aunque Tawny creyera que su amor no es correspondido, tarde o temprano sabría por otra persona o por el mismísimo Christopher que es correspondía, así que Craig tenía que actuar rápido antes que eso suceda, si él lo sabía muy bien.

Pero tendría que pensar en una forma de enamorar a Tawny sin que ella se asustara o sintiera repulsión hacia él por ser el dios del inframundo, tendría que ser discreto, pero a la vez directo.

Con eso en mente y al ver que Tawny ya se iba con su madre, Craig decidió regresar al inframundo y no solo vigilaría a Tawny mientras duerme, sino también a Christopher, su rival de amor, para ver sus debilidades o algo que pueda usar en su contra.


	2. Tawny y Christopher

_**La delicadeza y la rudeza.**_

El primer encuentro entre Tawny y Christopher fue gracias a Deméter, pues ese día la diosa tenía una reunión con Zeus y sus hermanos Hades y Poseídon, pero ese día quería llevar a Tawny con ella para que conviviera un poco con su padre, la rubia no se negó y acompaño a su madre al Monte olimpo.

Una vez que Deméter y Tawny llegaron al olimpo, Deméter le dijo a su hija que esperada mientras se hacia la reunión y que una vez que acabara la llamaría. La rubia aceptó y cuando su madre se fue a dicha reunión ella comenzó a vagar por todo el monte hasta dar con el coliseo que había, donde algunos Dioses entrenaban.

Ahí fue donde Tawny vio por primera vez a Ares, fue en ese instante que la rubia quedo prendada ante los encantos del Dios de la guerra. El ver su bien trabajado abdomen, su increíble habilidad con la espada y ese porte que lo distinguía de cualquier otro, obviamente se notaba que él era el Dios de la guerra, todo eso logro captar la atención de la rubia.

Tawny decidió tomar asiento y mirar un poco más el entrenamiento del Dios, total las juntas de su madre duraban casi una eternidad así que no se tenía que preocupar por eso.

Con cada movimiento de ataque y defensa, Tawny quedaba fascinada con la habilidad de Ares, la agilidad que poseía con el manejo de la espada y escudo era magnifico. Pero no solo la habilidad de Ares captaba la atención de la rubia, sino que también el físico que poseía.

Ares estaba practicando con todo el torso y brazos descubiertos, así que era un buen espectáculo para Tawny, tanto por la demostración de habilidades como la demostración de cuerpo del Dios.

-Nada mal -susurro la rubia contra la palma de su mano, la cual ocultaba una sonrisa coqueta y traviesa.

-Vaya, el señor Ares hoy también esta especular -dijo una de las tantas doncellas que trabajaban en el olimpo, como unas 6 doncellas estaban presenciando la práctica del Dios.

Todas ellas al notar la presencia de la rubia hicieron una reverencia y con una enorme sonrisa se vieron entre ellas para después ir prácticamente corriendo a donde estaba Tawny. Ya al llegar con ella se sentaron y le ofrecieron fruto de las canastas que llevaban.

\- ¿Gusta una manzana Diosa? -pregunto una de ellas.

-No es necesario, gracias -contesto cortésmente Tawny.

-Señorita disculpe si la incomodo con mi pregunta, pero ¿Es la novia del señor Ares? -pregunto una doncella con cabellos castaños.

\- ¿N-novia? -pregunto sorprendida la rubia -N-no, para nada, él...yo...no nos conocemos, es la primera vez que lo veo, pero si se quién es él -contesto Tawny con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Que mal -comento una chica de cabellos rojos -Ustedes harían una pareja tan linda.

-Sí, y si tuvieran hijo serían muy preciosos -comento otra doncella.

-Ellos dos serian el equilibrio -dijo otra chica -Ya que ella se ve tan delicada como una flor y él es tan rudo como un toro -todas las doncellas ante tal comparación comenzaron a reír e incluso Tawny comenzó a reír con ellas.

-Me deleitan sus sonrisas tan hermosas y más deleite es ver tanta belleza reunida -al escuchar la voz del Dios Ares todas dejaron de reír y se levantaron para hacer una reverencia.

-Lo sentimos señor Ares -dijeron todas al uniso.

-No se disculpe, todos en algún momento necesitamos un descanso -dijo el Dios.

-Sí, pero interrumpimos su práctica -comento una doncella.

-No se preocupe, yo ya terminé mi práctica.

-Aun así, disculpe las molestias, nosotras volveremos a nuestros deberes -dicho eso las 6 doncellas se retiraron del lugar y dejaron a Tawny con el Dios.

-Siempre son así de formales y de cortantes que no me permiten conocerlas mejor -dijo Ares mientras veía a la rubia.

-Supongo que deben tener un protocolo que les digan que no deben interactuar mucho con un Dios -contesto la rubia.

-Jajaja, si existiría ese protocolo, Zeus sería el primero en haberlo roto.

-Y tú le secundarias ¿no? -dijo Tawny con una ceja alzada.

-Vaya, una linda flor con espinas -comento Ares -Soy Ares, el dios de la guerra, pero tú me puedes llamar Christopher -el dios le extendió una mano a Tawny la cual ella acepto.

-Perséfone, hija de Deméter, pero puedes llamarme Tawny -contesto la rubia.

Ambos jóvenes entablaron una amistad muy rápidamente, Tawny de vez en cuando acompañaba a su madre al Olimpo para ver a Christopher y el dios de vez en cuando iba al bosque para hacerle compañía a la rubia. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo surgían sentimientos en ambos.

Christopher veía a Tawny como una hermosa flor que necesitaba cuidados y amor, pero también empezaba a ver a la rubia como mujer, una hermosa mujer de buen cuerpo, mirada encantadora, voz dulce y sensibilidad.

Mientras tanto la rubia veía a Christopher como un hombre valiente e inalcanzable pues sabía que era deseado por muchas mujeres, mortales y no mortales, un hombre guapo de buenos atributos y habilidades excepcionales, Tawny lo veía como el hombre perfecto.

ºººººº

-Ella es preciosa -dijo Christopher mientras comía una manzana y descansaba de su práctica.

-Sí, sí, es la chica más bella y maravillosa de todo el Olimpo, si ya lo sé -dijo Hermes o como dejaba que sus amigos lo llamaran, Clyde.

-Es que, lo es -contesto Christopher.

-Aja, ¿Y Afrodita? -pregunto Clyde mirando a su amigo quien estaba a punto de morder otra vez su manzana, pero por la pregunta hecha se detuvo.

-Ella...es otro asunto, lo único que me importa ahora es Tawny -contesto Christopher levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si aparté de ti hubiese más chicos dispuestos a conquistar a Perséfone? -pregunto Clyde un tanto dudoso.

-Habla Clyde -dijo Christopher mirando a su amigo con una ceja alzada.

-Ah, bien, se ha estado hablando de la bella chica que ha venido a verte y los dioses que se interesaron más en la valiente chica que te ha venido a ver decidieron conocerla, así que durante uno de tus entrenamientos tres dioses decidieron ir a ver si aparecía la chica y lo hizo, pero cuando la vieron también quedaron cautivados por la belleza de Perséfone, o mejor dicho quedamos...

-Umm, con que "quedamos" eh amigo.

-Lo siento, Christopher, pero es que es muy hermosa -contesto Clyde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y bien, ¿Me vas a decir quiénes son los dioses que quedaron cautivados por Tawny? -pregunto Christopher cruzando los brazos.

-Emm, fueron Apolo, Hefestos y yo.

-Con que Hefestos -susurro Christopher para sí mismo.

\- ¿Has dicho algo?

-No, nada, solo pensaba que nadie es competencia para mí -dijo muy seguro de sí mismo Christopher.

-No quisiera admitirlo, pero creo que tienes razón.

-Pero no te pongas triste, si mi bella Tawny tiene amigas hare que te presente una.

-Gracias por tratar de animarme -dijo Clyde con una sonrisa.

-No agradezcas -Christopher agarro su escupo y se colocó su casco luego tomo su espada -Bien es hora de que regrese a mi entrenamiento.

-Y es hora de que vuelva a mi trabajo -dijo Clyde parándose de donde estaba sentado -No vemos después -Clyde se despidió y se fue, dejando a Christopher solo.

El Dios de la guerra veía su espada de ambos lados, girándola varias veces, mirando ambas caras e imaginándose que en una de las caras se reflejaba la bella imagen de Tawny con su inocente sonrisa y de la otra cara se reflejaba el rostro coqueto y hermoso de Afrodita con esa mirada de seducción.

Christopher dejo de ver ambos lados y lanzo golpes al aire con su espada, como si intentara alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, luego se fue nuevamente al lugar donde estaba entrenado para dejar que su mente se liberarse de cualquier pensamiento "confuso".


End file.
